1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rake, and more particularly to a rake having a gripping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rakes comprise a tine head that may not be used for gripping the tree leaves or the like. The user have to grasp the tree leaves after disposing the rake.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rakes.